


Sueños Juntos

by HarrisTomles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: Porque Harry y Draco no podían sentir más que odio el uno por el otro, ¿verdad?Y lo demás era solo un sueño suyo.Harry/Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	1. Sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que público una historia acá, por lo que espero no fallar. Gracias por leer, aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Sueños.**

—Muy bien, alumnos, pueden ver todo lo que hay en la mesa y alzar lo que les llamé la atención —dijo la profesora—, todo es parte de mi colección.

Observé como todos los alumnos se acercaban al mesón grande y tomaban diferentes cosas, la mayoría fascinado, otros asustados, algunos confundidos. Di una vuelta alrededor, detrás de los demás, sin mirar nada en realidad. Potter tampoco se acercaba a la mesa, para él todo debe ser conocido al haberse criado entre muggles. Dudo que encuentre algo que él no haya visto antes.

Sin embargo, algo si llamó mi atención, un objeto demasiado pequeño y de color negro con plateado, por un momento pareció brillar. Lo agarré con lentitud, de algún modo temiendo que fuera algo malo.

Notenía idea de lo que era, pero cabía perfectamente dentro mi mano cuando la cerraba en un puño. Mirando cada parte descubrí que estaba bloqueado y cuando la desbloqueé se abrió rápidamente.

Parecíatener los dientes de un vampiro, tenía dos arriba y el mismo par abajo. Al acercar mi dedo me di cuenta de lo filosos que eran, pero al querer cerrarlo nuevamente con mi dedo adentro, la profesora me detuvo.

—Señor Malfoy, hacer eso es muy peligroso.

—¿Entonces por qué trajo objetos peligrosos al salón de clases? —objeté quitando mi dedo de esos dientes.

—Se debió mezclar entre los objetos para hoy— comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, si quiere saber más sobre él, se llama _sacagrapas_.

—¿Se inspiraron en los vampiros para hacer esto, verdad? —pregunté mostrándole el objeto en mis manos.

—¿Lo dice por los colmillos? —Asentí ante su pregunta—. Bueno, no estoy segura de ello, pero también había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—... —Me quedé mirando nuevamente esos colmillos, jamás había pensado en los vampiros—. ¿Y su mordedura dolerá tanto como la de ellos? Hasta el punto de perforar tu piel y hacerte sangrar.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas, Malfoy? Y nos dices si duele o no. —Potter se acercó a la mesa.

—Claro, dame tu mano y lo intentaré, si gritas demasiado sabré lo mucho que duele, y sino, no son como los dientes de un vampiro.

—Nadie intentará nada —aclaró la profesora Burbage—, ahora regresen todo a su lugar y vuelvan a sus asientos.

Volvía colocar el seguro a la _sacacrapas_ , pero solo hice el amago de devolverla, ya que la oculte bajo la manga de mi túnica para llevármela. Me había gustado demasiado, no quería dejarla.

Podía sentir el objeto metálico y frío entre mis dedos mientras veía a los demás alumnos escribiendo lo que la profesora dictaba. Pero para mí no tenía caso escribir, ni para Potter, ambos estábamos aquí por un castigo que duraría solo una clase.

Me giré a verlo, pero tenía su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, supongo que ya era suficientemente malo que también nos hicieran sentar juntos. Cuando tocó el timbre de final de clases, agarré mi mochila y salí de manera veloz hacia un lugar alejado, necesitaba alejarme de todos, pero por más que pensaba no sé me ocurría un lugar en concreto y terminaba dando vueltas por los pasillos.

—¡Draco! —Me detuve maldiciendo por lo bajo al escuchar esa voz—. Te estaba buscando desde hace rato, ¿dónde andabas? Se supone que nos encontraríamos cuando tu castigo acabará —dijo mientras yo hacía un gesto de disgusto ante los reclamos.

—Quería estar solo —respondí, mirando en otra dirección a su rostro.

—¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Ya te lo dije, quería estar solo —dije retrocediendo otro paso.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —comentó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces tendrás que conformarte con ella, me voy y no me sigas. —Me di media vuelta para alejarme lo más rápido posible. Al final llegué fuera de la escuela y me dirigí a paso lento hacia el lago negro, no vi a nadie cerca, pero aun así me oculte detrás de un árbol.

Al sentarme volví a sacar ese objeto metálico y le quité el seguro, al instante se abrió volviéndome a mostrar sus colmillos afilados.

—Sabía que te lo habías llevado contigo. —Me giré bruscamente al oír esa voz mientras volvía a ocultar el objeto entre mis manos.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —pregunté con desprecio en la voz.

—Confirmar mi teoría —comentó, sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Me lo prestas?

—No —dije al ver su mano acercarse.

—¿Sabes que debes devolverlo, verdad? —preguntó alejando su mano.

—No lo haré. —Presioné el objeto entre mis dedos.

—A eso se le llama robar, por si no lo sabías. La profesora inmediatamente sabrá que fuiste tú. —Las cejas de Potter se fruncieron.

—Me lo voy a quedar —afirmé—. Además, a ti que te importa lo que haga. ¿O es que San Potter va ir a delatarme?

Me estaba cansando de que le siga dando mil vueltas al asunto, uno que ya estaba completamente cerrado.

—No voy a hacer nada, excepto ver lo que harás con él.

—¿Para qué? ¿No deberías estar en cualquier otro sitio, en lugar de estarme hablando? —Llegué a un punto en el que su sola presencia me fastidiaba.— Vete, Potter.

—No. —Y el muy desgraciado se atrevía a sonreírme, ¿cómo si yo necesitará que alguien me sonría así?

—Me voy. —Me levanté dispuesto a irme, ya que estaba seguro que podía encontrar otro lugar tranquilo.

—¿Escapas de mí? —preguntó Potter con burla—. No me digas que ahora te doy miedo.

—No espantas a nadie, Potter —dije, estando ya de pie—. Pero prefiero mantenerme alejado de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y tú por qué quieres estar cerca mío? —pregunté enfadado—. Es más, ya estoy empezando a dudar que seas tú. Sin embargo, no creo que alguien sea tan estúpido como para usar la imagen de San Potter y acercarse a mí.

—Soy el real —argumentó Potter todavía sentado contra el árbol.

—Pruébalo, porque sino estoy soñando que estás frente mío sin insultarme o golpearme —dije, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En primer año, cuando fuimos enviados al bosque prohibido, recuerdo haber escuchado tu grito de nena de jardín.

—¡Yo no grité como ninguna nena de jardín! —exclamé molesto.

—Lo sigues haciendo. —Ver su sonrisa me provocaba ganas de golpearlo.

—Voy a matarte —dije frunciendo más el entrecejo.

—Claro, puedes intentarlo. ¿Quién no quiere matarme? Quizás tú lo logres. —Potter parecía un poco resignado.

—¿Por qué piensas que yo podría lograrlo? —Eso me dejó realmente confundido.

—Porque eres diferente a todos los que quieren matarme —respondió sin mirarme.

—¿Cómo podría ser diferente? Soy exactamente igual a todos aquellos que quieren asesinarte.

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo, te veía igual que a todos ellos. Para mí no había diferencia entre tú o los demás.

—¿Y qué cambió ahora? —pregunté levemente interesado.

—Te observé —dijo volviendo a posar sus ojos en mí—. Me refiero a que desde antes siempre te observaba, pero me costó hacerlo de forma imparcial, quitando todo ese rencor y odio que sentía hacia ti.

—¿Y qué viste? —Parte de mí tenía miedo a su respuesta.

—A un chico de dieciséis años con odio y miedo dentro de sí, pero también con deseos de proteger a su familia. Yo jamás la tuve, así que no pude entenderlo, con el pasar de los años y viendo a los Weasleys aprendí lo que es una familia y esas ansias de querer protegerla ante todo.

Sus palabras me dejaron con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero me recompuse.

—No, en serio, ¿quién eres? Si antes dudaba que eres Potter, ahora estoy seguro que no eres él —dije entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo observaba con más atención.

—Soy Potter, el mismo que conoces —dijo levantándose.

—No, tú no eres el Potter que yo conozco —afirme retrocediendo un paso—. Esto debe ser un sueño, un horrible sueño.

—Soy yo —aseguró acercándose a mí.

—¡No lo eres! —exclamé, volviendo a retroceder. No recuerdo haberme dormido, ¿en qué momento pasó? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y si es un hechizo?

—Malfoy —susurró, volviendo a caminar hacia mí.

—No te acerques —dije sacando mi varita. Ya no sabía si esto era real o no, _¿pero y si era una segunda oportunidad para mí?_

No, aunque la fuera, yo no la merecería. Dejé de apuntarlo a él para apuntarme a mí mismo. Voy a sumar a mi lista más estupideces que hago, despertar sería la mejor opción. Incluso si este fuera un mundo donde Potter me acepte o me quiera a su lado, yo no lo quiero. No quiero a este Potter, prefiero tener su odio antes de cualquier otra cosa. No puedo obtener nada más de él.

—¡Malfoy! —Antes de poder pronunciar algún hechizo su cuerpo chocó contra el mío y cuando pensé que caería hacia atrás, en realidad, yo...

_Desperté._

Abrí los ojos aturdido ante la sensación de haber caído. Vi a Potter delante mío, pero no duró mucho, observé como tomaba mi varita y corría lejos de mí.

Ahora puedo recordar todo, escápamos de la sala de los menesteres.

¿Cuánto duró mi sueño? Parecía que pasaron muchas horas, pero por la situación diría que no fue mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo fue que me quedé dormido? _¿O me desmaye?_

No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndome aturdido, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora mismo. Allá afuera se disputaba ahora mismo una guerra.

_¿Era mejor seguir durmiendo?_ No. Delante mío estuvo el verdadero Potter, el que corrió muy lejos de mí. _¿Eso era mejor que verlo acercarse a mí?_

Me levanté del piso hasta quedar de pie, no veía a nadie a mi alrededor, pero si podía oír la pelea muy lejos. Sabía que después de esto, yo ya no tenía ningún futuro, sea quien gane, yo ya perdí. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fue lo que exactamente perdí, porque siento como si jamás hubiera poseído algo, a no ser desprecio y odio, pero eso siempre lo seguiré obteniendo.

Comencé a caminar viendo algunas personas luchar, pero es como si poco a poco fuera perdiendo la percepción a mi alrededor. Veía sin ver, y ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Todo dejó de tener algún sentido para mí.

Llegué al lago negro y vi el mismo árbol de mis sueños, sin embargo, todo estaba más oscuro, ya no creía poder salir de esta oscuridad, muy pronto dejaría de verme hasta a mí mismo.

¿El Potter de mis sueños de verdad habrá querido estar junto a mí?

Por más que lo pienso me es difícil de creer algo como eso. Además, prefiero pensar en mi sueño antes de ver lo que sucede a mi alrededor, es mejor así, pudiendo disfrutar mus últimos momentos de tranquilidad y paz.

Me senté en la base del árbol y atraje mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, apoyando mi mentón sobre ellas. Aunque comenzaba hacer un poco de viento frío, mi cuerpo comenzaría a temblar por diferentes razones. Siempre fui demasiado quisquilloso.

Sin embargo, si me gustó ese _sacacrapas_ , ojalá lo hubiera podido traer conmigo, no creo poder conseguir algo igual por aquí.

_¿Pero cómo fue que soñé algo como eso si ni siquiera sabía de su existencia?_ Quizás ni existe, y mi mente solo lo creó.

Cuando era niño me gustaban los vampiros, quizás de ahí salieron esos dientes.

_¿Podría morir ahora mismo?_

Tengo deseos de morir, cuando todo lo que está pasando afuera acabé, nada bueno me deparará, y cuando mi mente empiece a asimilarlo, me volveré loco. Pero Potter se llevó mi varita, no obstante, estoy seguro que por más deseos que tenga de morir, no haré nada para atentar contra mi vida, con mi varita o sin ella.

_¿Pero por qué no hacerlo? Todo acabaría y sería lo mejor._

Sin embargo, soy demasiado cobarde en todos los aspectos posibles. Tanto para la vida, como para la muerte.

Cada vez se ponía más oscura la noche, ya no sé ni cuanto tiempo llevo acá, el frío también aumentó considerablemente.

_¿Sería bueno levantarme? ¿Pero a dónde iría? ¿Por qué razón lo haría? ¿Qué dirección tomaría?_

No lo sé. Estoy demasiado estancado y hundido para siquiera pensar en ponerme de pie. Quizás si tuviera deseos de vivir podría...

—Malfoy.

Levanté la cabeza de mis rodillas al oír esa voz. Giré mi rostro y encontré a Potter a unos pasos lejos de mí.

—¿Qué...? —Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo ahí.

—La guerra terminó. —Escucharlo decir esas palabras hizo que todo se sintiera más real. La burbuja en la que me metí se empezó a romper con la llegada de Potter. Y si él estaba aquí, solo podía significar que ganó.

—... —No sabía que decir ante ello, en realidad, no tenía nada que comentar. Giré lentamente mi cabeza para no verlo.

—Agárralo.

Volví a verlo cuando lo oí hablar y tiró un objeto hacia mí, pero al atraparlo me di cuenta que era el _sacacrapas_. Elevé mi rostro rápidamente para verlo, con la incredulidad marcada en mis facciones.

—... —Quería hablar, preguntarle tantas cosas, pero absolutamente nada salía de mis labios.

¿Y si decía algo equivocado? ¿Y si no es lo que estoy pensando? _Debe ser una coincidencia, solo puede ser eso._

—Lo que viviste no fue un sueño, fue algo que yo mismo creé y lo suplante en tu mente —habló Potter mirándome desde arriba. Pero sus palabras me dejaron completamente espantado, _¿y si esto también era un sueño?_

Me levanté del piso y me dirigí rápido hacia el lago negro, prefería morir ahogado ahora mismo a vivir con la duda.

—Espera —Potter tomó mi brazo al verme caminar—, esto no es un sueño, estás despierto, completamente despierto.

—No te creo, no puedo creerte. —La duda en mi cabeza comenzaba a ser insoportable.

—Escúchame, por favor, yo te observé todo sexto año, no podía dejar de hacerlo y es cuando realmente vi muchas cosas en ti. Sin embargo, no supe cómo acercarme a ti de otra forma, no supe cómo decirte lo que vi en ti. No podía simplemente hablarte y decírtelo.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste en mi cabeza! —grité molesto.

—¡Y creíste que era un falso yo!

—... —Desvié la mirada ante sus palabras—. Nada es verdad, todo es una mentira.

—Es verdad, claro que lo es, además si estás aquí —dijo, moviendo sus dedos lentamente sobre mi brazo.

—No hablo solo de mi existencia, sino sobre lo que crees que viste en mí. Es irreal. No puede ser que hayas visto algo bueno en mí —murmuré—. Soy todo lo malo que existe.

—... —Me miró con tristeza—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? —susurró acercándose más a mí.

—Nada, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. —Me solté de su agarre con enfado renovado.

—Draco...

—¡No me llames así! ¡Tú no sabes una mierda sobre mí! —Estaba demasiado molesto y furioso con él. Entonces lo vi retroceder y agachar un poco la cabeza.

—Si sé algo —empezó Potter, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos con más determinación—, que realmente quiero estar cerca tuyo. Pero creo que en ningún lado vas a poder aceptarme. Quizás, ni volviendo a nacer lo hagas.

—... —Me quedé callado.

—Y si sé que todo lo que te estoy diciendo suena irreal y que no tienes porqué creerme. Pero nada de esto es un sueño, aunque lo parezca a todas luces. No lo es, es real. —Potter se veía más alterado.

—Incluso si te creyera que esto no es un sueño, ¿por qué quieres estar junto a mí? ¿Por qué buscaste maneras tan tontas de decírmelo? ¿Sabes el dilema mental que estoy sufriendo? ¡¿Las ganas que tengo de golpearte hasta matarte?!

—¡No sabía cómo más acercarme a ti! —exclamó Potter desesperado—. Si me paraba frente a ti estaba seguro que no me dejarías pronunciar ni una palabra, y tampoco podía buscar ayuda con otras personas porque me tratarían de demente.

—¡¿Y para eso te metiste a mi cabeza?! ¡¿Para volverme loco a mí?! —grité con furia.

—¡Pero todo es real!

—¡Igual no te creo! —La rabia que sentía no se iba, y ni entendía muy bien porqué, solo podía sentir el enojo en mí.

Nos observamos durante varios segundos sin decir una palabra, podía ver su ceño fruncido profundizándose más. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero si quería pelea, eso iba a tener.

—Vamos. —Volvió a tomar mi brazo para que vayamos hacia el castillo, o lo que quedaba de él.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?! —exclamé al sentir sus dedos presionando con fuerza mi brazo.

—Algo muy estúpido, como todo lo que hago, decirles a todos que quiero estar contigo.

—¡¿Eso es estúpido para ti?! —grité molesto— ¡Entonces deja de hacer estupideces y déjame ir! —pronuncié colocando mi mano sobre la suya para aflojar sus dedos.

—Nunca —dijo presionando más sus dedos—. ¿Además que sería de mi vida si no me meto en zonas insospechadas?

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Debes estar bromeando. ¡¿Sabes siquiera lo que causarás si vas y dices semejante estupidez?! —exclamé queriendo soltarme de su agarre.

—No es una estupidez. —Contestó Potter mientras yo sentía un tic en el ojo.

—¡Dijiste que lo era! —exclamé rabioso.

—Me parece estúpido tener que seguir revelando cosas de mi vida personal, estoy seguro que si lo digo, no solo me atacarán a mí, sino también a ti. Es como ir directo a la boca del lobo —comentó negando con la cabeza—. Pero lo haré si con ello tú me crees.

—... No sé si llegué a creerte, aunque lo hagas no estoy seguro de creer en tus palabras.

—Tomaré el riesgo, y si no funciona, buscaré otras formas para que me creas.

—No, por favor, seguro se te ocurrirá otra tontería peor que meterte a mi cabeza.

—Puedo meterme en otro lado que no sea en tu cabeza, pero si en tu cuerpo.

Mis mejillas se calentaron ante sus palabras. —¡Eres un depravado, Potter! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—Te dije que no lo haré, no te dejaré ir. ¿Además, estás seguro que quieres perderte la cara de todos cuando sepan que quiero estar contigo?

...Es verdad. De alguna forma, eso hizo que mi ego volviera a inflarse, ver la cara de todos esos cuando sepan que su salvador quiere estar conmigo no tiene precio. Comencé a sonreír al imaginarlo. Digo, ni siquiera puedo expresarme con palabras lo que sería ese acontecimiento.

—Tienes una sonrisa perversa en el rostro —comentó Potter mirándome de reojo.

—Bien, de acuerdo —dije aclarando mi garganta—, si lo haces, quizás hasta te crea.

Sé que Potter también está corriendo muchos riesgos al decir aquello en público.

—¿De verdad? —Se detuvo para observarme mejor.

—De verdad —afirmé sonriendo. Aunque no sabía si estaba sonriendo de una forma perversa o no. Sin embargo, a Potter no parece molestarle.

—Entonces, hay que apresurarnos. —Comenzó a caminar más rápido llevándome con él.

Y mientras más nos acercábamos al castillo podía escuchar los murmullos de algunas personas a los costados. Apenas podía escuchar lo que decían, pero la mayoría murmuraba que Potter me había capturado porque intentaba escapar. Aunque no estaban lejos de la realidad, de hecho, es verdad, si intentaba huir y Potter me atrapó. Así que pueden seguir con sus murmullos tontos.

—¡Escuchen todos, tengo algo que decirles! —Potter me soltó para levantar los brazos y llamar la atención de las personas mientras subía a una pila de escombros.

Muchos comenzaron a ovacionarlo, mientras yo comenzaba a dudar en seguirlo o retroceder, pero cuando estiró su mano hacia mí, lo miré sorprendido, realmente me estaba dando a elegir. Tenía dos opciones en este mismo instante, y aunque mi cabeza me decía algo, mi corazón gritaba más fuerte, haciendo que me quede y tomé su mano con fuerza ayudándome a subir.

Todas las personas que ovacionaban a Potter se quedaron callados al verme a su lado, se notaba la confusión en sus rostros y cómo poco a poco está iba cambiando al enojo. Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse más fuerte hasta que uno tuvo el valor de preguntar el porqué de mi presencia a su lado.

Miré a Potter esperando oír lo que les diría, ya que yo también deseaba escucharlo.

—Hay algo que debo informarles —dijo de forma calmada.

Y cuando volteó a verme pude observar sus ojos brillar como jamás los había visto en mi vida. Sin embargo, no fue necesario decir nada más, colocó sus manos en mi rostro y me atrajo hacia él de forma lenta, quizás dándome una última oportunidad de escapar, pero ya no iba a hacerlo.

Anulé el espacio entre ambas bocas, dejando que nuestros labios se tocarán suavemente, haciendo algo que jamás creí posible.

Ya no buscaría escapar de esto, si era un sueño o no, no volvería a huir. En cambio, lo disfrutaría plenamente, quizás es lo más raro que haya hecho en mi vida, pero sin duda es lo mejor que, al fin, pude decidir hacer por mí mismo.

Ya no me sentía en la oscuridad, ahora podía ver la luz, un pequeño rayo de luz que llegó a mi vida, pero que estaba seguro ilumaría todo mi mundo. Ahora mismo sentía que por primera vez en mi vida podía ser realmente feliz. Que podría dejar todo el dolor y tristeza atrás. Ya sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, que camino tomar, que vida seguir.

También sabía que los sueños podían hacerse realidad.


	2. Juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo capítulo y el final.

  
  


_**Juntos.** _   
  
  


_Dos años después._   
  
  


—¡Potter! La concha de tu madre, maldito hijo de... —Seguí murmurando insultos por lo bajo mientras subía con furia las escaleras.  
  
  


Comencé a abrir puertas tras puerta para encontrarlo.  
  
  


—¡No te va a salvar ni la capa de invisibilidad, sabes, Potter! —grité cada vez más enojado escuchando sus pisadas más fuertes.  
  
  


—¡Te juro que fue un accidente! —Escuché la voz del desgraciado en mi espalda, pero al girarme no vi nada.  
  
  


—¡Accidente las pelotas! ¡Ven aquí, maldito infeliz! —Me quedé quieto buscando escuchar algún sonido.  
  
  


—Escucha, sé que piensas que ya estoy acostumbrado a que me rompan los huesos, ¡pero no es así! —exclamó Potter a la distancia.  
  
  


Empecé a caminar guiándome por su voz.  
  
  


—Potter, ven, no te lastimaré —comenté sin detener mi andar.  
  
  


—¡Mentira! Me sigues llamando por mi apellido, eso significa que sigues molesto conmigo. ¡Y crees que no veo cómo te acercas a mí! —vociferó comenzando a correr.  
  
  


—¡No huyas, maldito cobarde! —exclamé persiguiéndolo. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo cuando lo vi tropezar con su capa y caer al piso.  
  
  


Comencé a reírme al verlo quitar la capa de su cuerpo mientras se frotaba la cara.  
  
  


—Eso me dolió —murmuró Harry mientras me acercaba a él hasta ponerme de cuclillas frente suyo.  
  
  


—¿Ves? Por eso no debes huir de mí —comenté ayudándolo a sentarse—. Harry, vas a cumplir veinte años y sigues siendo infantil.  
  
  


—Bueno, serlo me ayudó a que dejarás de estar molesto conmigo —comentó tocando su nariz con sus dedos—, creo que me la rompí.  
  
  


Agarré su mano para alejarla de su nariz mientras sacaba mi varita y pronunciaba _Episkey_.  
  
  


—Ya está curada —pronuncie volviendo a guardar mi varita.  
  
  


—Faltó mi beso, sin eso no se cura bien.  
  
  


Lo miré durante unos segundos, pensando si se lo merecía o no, pero al final se lo di.  
  
  


—Tardaste mucho, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó entrelazando nuestras manos.  
  
  


—Sigo molesto contigo, pero ya no tanto como antes —respondí bajando un poco la mirada.  
  
  


—Draco, lo siento, en serio no fue mi intención hacerlo —murmuro, atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro.  
  
  


—Lo sé, solo... —Cerré los ojos evitando las ganas de llorar.  
  
  


—Era muy especial para ti... —Dejó un beso sobre mi frente murmurando sus palabras—. Perdón, lo siento mucho, Draco.  
  
  


Su agarre se volvió más fuerte, comenzando también a acariciar mi espalda.  
  
  


—Lo que hiciste te saldrá caro —afirmé, sintiéndome un poco mejor gracias a su abrazo.  
  
  


—Y lo acepto, fue mi error, pero por todo el amor que me tienes, no me vayas a dejar sin sexo, por favor —comentó frotando su mejilla contra mi cabeza—. Eso si no lo soportaría.  
  
  


—Debería haberte dejado sin pelotas desde que me enteré —murmure entre dientes—. Sin embargo, lo pensaré después, ya debemos irnos, se nos hizo tarde —dije soltándome de sus brazos.  
  
  


—¿Y ni un besito me das? —preguntó estirando sus piernas y llevando sus manos hacia atrás para usarlas de soporte—. Estoy aquí, tirado en el piso, desválido.  
  
  


—Y luego dices que yo soy el dramático, mimado y caprichoso —hablé, cruzándome de brazos mientras lo miraba desde arriba.  
  
  


—Algo debía aprender de ti. Sin embargo, tienes razón, es hora de irnos —comentó Harry levantándose del piso, colocando después sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme a él—. Pero primero quiero mi beso.  
  
  


Ahora era él quien me miraba desde arriba, solo un poco. Descrucé mis brazos para llevarlos hacia sus hombros y acercarme más hacia su rostro.  
  
  


Cerré los ojos al sentir el toque suave de nuestros labios, fue en ese mismo instante que recordé nuestro primer beso. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese momento.  
  
  


Estuve por ir a Azkaban, pero él hizo todo lo posible para que no fuera así. Todos sabían que era personal, que si Harry intentaba sacarme de ahí lo hacía por sus sentimientos, aunque muchos trataron de disuadirlo, diciendo que solo estaba bajo un hechizo de amor.  
  
  


Muchos no creían que sus sentimientos por mí fueran verdaderos, y yo no podía culparlos, tampoco le creí a la primera. Seguían pensando que solo lo había embrujado para liberarme, por lo que también querían meterme esos cargos.  
  
  


Sin embargo, nadie tenía pruebas de nada. Y Harry logró que no fuera a prisión, aunque no salí tan libre porque tuve que hacer servicio comunitario por un año.  
  
  


Algo realmente difícil contando a las personas que tenía que ayudar y ver, pero Harry, de algún modo, siempre estaba ahí para evitar que alguno me hiciera daño, además de darme fuerzas para seguir aguantándolos.  
  
  


Porque sino los hubiera hecho sufrir hace demasiado tiempo.  
  
  


Mi madre tampoco fue a Azkaban, sin embargo, ella decidió dejar el país. En cambio, mi padre si paró en prisión.  
  
  


Ninguno de ellos tampoco creía mi relación con Harry, pero tampoco pudieron objetar mucho, todo pasó demasiado rápido.  
  
  


Lo segundo que si me sorprendió fue que la Mansión Malfoy pasó a ser mía y Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que vivamos juntos ahí. Aunque al principio ambos teníamos habitaciones separadas. Tiempo después tuvimos una sola.  
  
  


Remodelamos todo lo que pudimos en nuestros tiempos libres, ya que Harry volvió al colegio y yo iba a mi trabajo, por suerte permitieron que él pueda tener libre acceso entre Hogwarts y la casa.  
  
  


Seguiamos superando muchos obstáculos, hace un año Harry se graduó y yo comencé a asistir al colegio, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuéramos al mismo tiempo, me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.  
  
  


Sin embargo, hoy era el día en el que al fin me graduaría de Hogwarts, dejaría ese horrible lugar y me iría muy lejos, con Harry, por supuesto.  
  
  


Me separé del beso antes de que se nos hiciera más tarde.  
  
  


—Harry —pronuncié con la respiración levemente agitada—, vamos, mi madre ya debe estar furiosa a estás alturas.  
  
  


—De acuerdo, no quiero que mi suegra me asesine antes de poder desposarte —comentó con una sonrisa pícara mientras caminábamos hacia la red flu—. ¿Estás emocionado?  
  


—¿Por graduarme o por ver a mi madre? —pregunté sonriendo mientras continuaba agarrando su mano.  
  
  


—Por ambos.  
  
  


—Me siento feliz de ver a mi madre, y más feliz por salir de Hogwarts, no soportaba ya ver esos estudiantes, espero no verlos nunca más.  
  
  


—Y no lo harás, amor —prometió Harry besando mi frente.  
  
  


—Me sigue pareciendo increíble que me quieras —murmure pasando mi brazo por su cintura.  
  
  


—Draco, a mí me parece más increíble que me correspondas, y sobre todo que vivamos en la mansión Malfoy. Muchos me llamaban loco por esto, digo, todo lo que sucedió acá tiene su historia.  
  
  


—Y nosotros haremos nuestra propia historia acá —afirme dejando un beso en su mejilla—. Además, si estabas loco por querer vivir conmigo.  
  
  


—Es verdad, me moría porque vivamos juntos y tenerte solo para mí —habló atrayéndome más hacia él.  
  
  


—¡No lo decía en ese sentido! —exclamé con la cara roja.  
  
  


—Lo sé, cariño, pero me pareció gracioso —comentó Harry riendo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.  
  
  


—Estás loco —susurré mirando en otra dirección.  
  
  


—Es verdad, pero por ti.  
  
  


—¿Siempre fuiste así de cursi con tus parejas? —pregunté curioso.  
  
  


Siempre me sorprendió lo cursi que llegaba a ser conmigo.  
  
  


—No lo sé, no tuve parejas antes.  
  
  


—¿Y qué hay de esa Cho o de esa comadrejilla que te seguía?  
  
  


—Ninguna fue mi pareja —comentó elevando un poco los hombros—. Draco, tú eres mi primero.  
  
  


—¿Ves lo cursi que eres? —cuestioné riendo.  
  
  


—A mi suegra le gusta como soy.  
  
  


—Pero no le gusta la demora, así que hay que darnos prisa.  
  
  


Entré primero a la red flu, seguido de Harry para llegar a la estación de trasladores.  
  
  


Seis meses después de que mi madre dejará el país decidió visitarnos. Harry estaba tan nervioso, no habían hablado antes, por lo que él pensó que ya era hora de tener una charla sobre nuestra relación y quería que todo estuviera perfecto.  
  
  


De algún modo, parecía que quería impresionar a mi madre, demostrándole que sería un nuero excepcional. Se vio toda clase de vídeos y me pidió muchísimos consejos para ello.  
  
  


El encuentro fue un fin de semana y estaba tan nervioso que creí que le daría un ataque al corazón, pero logré calmarlo antes de que ella llegará.  
  
  


Fue gracioso ver a Harry parado frente a la chimenea con un ramo de flores, esas rosas fue lo primero que mi madre vio, después a su nuero.  
  
  


Sin embargo, mi madre parecía haber cambiado de opinión en demasiadas cosas, ya que fue directo a Harry para abrazarlo, aunque al principio pensó que lo hechizaría.  
  
  


Harry me miró con una cara de sorprendido tan graciosa que casi me hace reír. Pero todo salió bien, me acerqué a ellos para unirme a su abrazo, tenía nuevamente a mi familia conmigo, a una que también protegeré ante todo.  
  
  


Al llegar a la estación de trasladores, mi madre nos esperaba con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso.  
  
  


—Lo siento, madre —dije estando frente a ella.  
  
  


—Yo también me disculpo con usted —comentó Harry inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo.  
  
  


—No tenemos tiempo para un regaño ni para una lección sobre la puntualidad —comentó destensando su cuerpo—. Vamos, la ceremonia ya debió comenzar y nosotros seguimos acá, no quiero que mi hijo se pierda su graduación. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la venta de trasladores.  
  
  


—¿Crees que después nos de su regaño y su lección? —preguntó Harry abrazándome por detrás.  
  
  


—Si lo da, espero que no sea está noche, quiero mi regalo, no un regaño —dije cruzándome de brazos.  
  
  


—Y tendrás un gran regalo, amor mío —afirmó dándome un beso en la mejilla—. Mi novio se merece todo lo mejor.  
  
  


—Tu novio te quiere desnudo en la cama —susurre cerca de su oído, girando un poco la cabeza.  
  
  


—Y sus deseos son órdenes para mí —afirmó Harry acercando sus labios a los míos, pero antes de poder tocarlos mi madre nos interrumpió.  
  
  


—Jóvenes, yo sé que a está edad sus hormonas predominan, pero ya tendrán tiempo para eso, ahora hay que irnos —dijo, mostrando un broche con forma de flor, no me sorprende que escogiera ese.  
  
  


Sin embargo, antes de partir, Harry me dio un corto beso en los labios. Eso fue correr un gran riesgo con mi madre presente.  
  
  


Al llegar, me despedí de ellos y fui a cambiarme rápido para posicionarme en la fila de los graduados de este año. Me coloqué el uniforme por última vez y mientras me miraba en el espejo una duda saltó a mi cabeza.  
  
  


_¿Todo esto es real?_   
  
  


Creí haber dejado esos pensamientos atrás, _¿pero esto realmente está sucediendo?_ ¿Y si es un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Si despierto en otro lado?  
  
  


Miré mi varita sobre el lavabo y la levanté pensando en acabar de una vez con estás dudas en mi cabeza, solo un hechizo podría ponerle fin a todo.  
  
  


—Solo uno... —murmuré, apuntando la varita hacia mi cabeza y cerraba los ojos—. Avada K-  
  
  


—¿Draco? —Abrí los ojos al oír a Harry, lo miré mediante el espejo y después me vi a mí mismo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
  


—Yo... yo... iba a... —Dejé caer la varita entre mis dedos ante la conmoción.  
  
  


—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya te tengo... —Harry se acercó a mí hasta sostenerme por detrás, ya que sentía que las piernas me fallaban—. Estoy contigo.  
  
  


—Harry, ¿todo esto es real? —pregunté levantando la cabeza para verlo.  
  
  


—Sigues pensando en ello, ¿verdad? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello, sus ojos se veían tan tristes—. ¿Morirías para descubrir la verdad?  
  
  


—... —Me quedé callado ante eso. Pero mis anteriores acciones ya daban una respuesta clara.  
  
  


—Draco, ¿tú vivirías toda tu vida nuevamente para llegar a este momento? ¿Para estar acá, conmigo? —No entendía sus preguntas, pero negué con la cabeza.  
  
  


—Yo cambiaría muchas cosas, sería diferente —hablé con convicción—, no te trataría mal y haría las cosas bien para que me escojas a mí primero, antes que a otras personas —susurré lo último.  
  
  


—¿Siempre quisiste estar a mi lado, verdad? —Asentía ante su pregunta—. Y yo tarde mucho tiempo en verte a ti, en escogerte e hice las cosas mal. Pero eso voy a remediarlo.  
  
  


—¿Cómo? —pregunté confundido.  
  
  


—Draco, amor, yo... yo lo haré por ti, te lanzaré el hechizo maléfico, pero no morirás.  
  
  


—¿No moriré? —pregunté incrédulo.  
  
  


—No, por supuesto que no —dijo, acariciando suavemente mi cabello. _¿Estaría mintiéndome para hacerme sentir mejor?_ —. Volverás a la época donde nos conocimos, la primera vez que nos vimos y harás todo diferente, como lo dijiste.  
  
  


—¿Lo haré? —pregunté incrédulo al imaginarlo.  
  
  


—Sí, mi vida —afirmó dejando un beso sobre mi cabello—, todo estará bien —comentó levantando su propia varita y llevándola directo a mi cabeza. Nos observé frente al espejo, su rostro parecía calmado, pero veía el tormento en sus ojos, además de la forma en la que acariciaba mi cabello y cerraba lentamente los ojos, miré su boca abrirse lentamente, de pronto todo fue en cámara lenta y toda mi vida pasó en unos milisegundos—. Avada...  
  
  


—Espera. —Lo detuve antes de que terminará y me di la vuelta para verlo de frente.  
  
  


—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry bajando su varita.  
  
  


—No lo hagas —dije, haciendo que soltará su varita y agarrara sus dos manos—. No volveré a hacer algo así, ni tú tampoco, esto es real, lo es, estás aquí, conmigo, lo estás —afirme haciendo presión en sus manos y rogándole con los ojos que me creyera.  
  
  


De pronto, tuve el terror de que no confiará en mis palabras, de que él viviera con el miedo de que en cualquier momento me quitará la vida y yo no quería eso, no quiero que él viva con eso.  
  
  


—Y siempre estaré contigo, me tendrás siempre aquí para ti —afirmó, rodeándome con sus brazos y dejando besos en mi rostro—. Créeme que si te pierdo yo me voy contigo.  
  
  


—No pensemos más en eso —dije, abrándolo con fuerza—. Ahora vamos, seguro mi madre ya está pensando en el castigo que nos dará.  
  
  


—Espera —Harry me detuvo cuando me solté de él—, quiero que sepas que te amo, Draco Malfoy.  
  
  


—Y yo te amo a ti, Harry Potter. Te amo.  
  
  


La sonrisa que me regaló me hizo sonreír a mí. Ambos salimos comenzando a correr hacia el gran comedor y mientras su mano sostenía la mía me sentía la persona más feliz y poderosa del universo.  
  
  


Habíamos olvidado nuestras varitas en el baño, pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia, después las podríamos recuperar. Ahora solo importaba seguir corriendo juntos hacia nuestro futuro.  
  
  


Y esa noche, aunque recibí un gran regaño por la tardanza, también obtuve un gran regalo. Sin embargo, Harry no mencionó nada sobre lo sucedido en el baño a mi madre, y era mejor así. Ella se hubiera angustiado y preocupado muchísimo más, seguro no querría volver a apartarse de mi lado si se enteraba.  
  
  


Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salí de la sala para ir a mi habitación, pensaba que ella estaría reunente a volver aquí, pero esté también era su hogar, sabía que no lo dejaría atrás.  
  
  


Caminé lentamente, observando cada detalle a mi alrededor, no podía creerlo, pero me sentía tan feliz y tranquilo. Estaba en mi hogar, Harry estaba conmigo y también mi madre. La luz tan pequeña que veía en mi vida ahora es inmensamente grande, me sentía libre y sumamente amado.  
  
  


Abrí la puerta de la recámara y lo primero que vi fue a Harry desnudo sobre la cama.  
  
  


—¿Una plática larga? —preguntó Harry levantándose para acercarse a mí.  
  
  


—Mucho, pero no hablemos de ello —dije quitándome la ropa superior—. Prefiero concentrarme en lo que veo en mi delante.  
  
  


—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, quitándome el cinturón y desabrochando mi pantalón.  
  
  


—Me fascina —respondí colocando mis manos en sus hombros para que se sentirá al borde de la cama y yo lo hiciera a horcajadas sobre sus piernas—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso?  
  
  


—El único hermoso aquí eres tú, amor —habló, quitándome los zapatos y calcetines en mi misma posición.  
  
  


—Y tan cursi, eres tan cursi —comenté sonriendo rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
  
  


—Te encanta, admítelo —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba mis pantalones hasta dejar mi trasero expuesto a sus manos.  
  
  


—Amo lo cursi que llegas a ser conmigo, tus palabras, tus actos, amo todo de ti, amo todo lo que me das —afirme, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.  
  
  


—Y créeme que está noche te daré muchísimo más —aseguró, cambiando nuestras posiciones hasta terminar boca arriba sobre la cama y él entre mis piernas, quitando mis pantalones y ropa interior.  
  
  


Se acercó a besar mis labios de manera lenta, pero profunda. Cerré mis ojos degustando el sabor de su boca, frotando su lengua contra la mía hasta sentir nuestras salivas entremezclarse.  
  
  


Mis manos bajaron por su espalda, acariciando cada parte que llegaba a alcanzar con la yema de mis dedos mientras sentía los suyos abrir más mis piernas y comenzar a subir lentamente por mi vientre hasta mi pecho con caricias suaves.  
  
  


Nuestras bocas se separaron y ambos entreabrimos los ojos, podía ver en ellos claramente el deseo y el amor que sentía por mí y eso me hizo sonreír, sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza mezclado con el calor de mi cuerpo.  
  
  


—Te amo infinitamente, Harry James Potter.  
  
  


—Y yo te amo infinitamente a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy, y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.  
  
  


Acerqué nuevamente su rostro a mis labios mientras mis manos se apoderaban de su cabello y las suyas daban caricias suaves a mi miembro erecto, estimulándome más.  
  
  


Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos, dolía tanto que creí no poder soportar pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez. Pero con el tiempo y después de unas prácticas pudimos hacer que funcione.  
  
  


Además, ahora sentir el frío del lubricante sobre mi piel caliente me hacia anhelar lo que vendrá. Me separé de sus labios y bajé una de mis manos para agarrar el miembro erecto de Harry entre mis dedos y comenzar a masturbarlo.  
  
  


—¿Alguien está muy ansioso? —susurró Harry sobre los labios dándome cortos besos.  
  
  


—Tú me hiciste un adicto a esto —respondí correspondiendo cada uno de sus besos.  
  
  


—Y yo me volví un adicto a ti. —Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras, pero al instante los cerré al sentir uno de sus dedos ingresar en mi interior.  
  
  


Comenzó a moverlo lentamente, acoplándose al lugar, seguido de un vaivén suave que fue poco a poco aumentando la intensidad hasta detenerse al sentir mi dilatación y meter otro dedo, repetiendo el proceso anterior.  
  
  


Mi boca se abrió comenzando a soltar gemidos bajos y suaves, al mismo tiempo que mis manos subían a sus brazos y me aferraba a ellos, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar ligeramente a causa de la excitación.  
  
  


Pronto hubieron tres dedos en mi interior moviéndose más profundamente hasta rozar mi próstata con mayor fuerza. Mis piernas no paraban de temblar y el calor en mi bajo vientre se extendía con rapidez.  
  
  


—Harry... Harry... —Llamé su nombre, pero su rostro se había escondido en mi cuello dejando varios besos y mordidas por el lugar. No pude contenerme más y terminé corriéndome entre nuestros cuerpos, teniendo leves espasmos hasta que Harry se detuvo y sacó lentamente sus dedos—. Ahh... mierda...  
  
  


Coloqué uno de mis brazos sobre mi rostro, esperando calmar un poco mi alocado corazón. Pero las manos de Harry sobre mi vientre me obligaron a descubrir mis ojos.  
  
  


—¿Me permites hacerlo? —preguntó en un susurro bajando sus dedos por mi miembro sensible hasta mi entrada.  
  
  


Asentí ante su pregunta y lo vi untar el lubricante sobre su erección de manera lenta. Buscó mi mirada con la suya y yo solo pude aferrarme a sus hombros cuando lo sentí entrar suavemente, me negué a cerrar los ojos, quería verlo.  
  
  


Observar esa expresión en su rostro cuando se fundía en mi interior era mi mayor placer. Comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, pero profunda, sabía que yo no resistiría mucho, pero intentaría hacerlo.  
  
  


Harry pasó sus brazos detrás de mi espalda y me aferró a su cuerpo mientras empezaba a moverse más deprisa. Enterré mis dedos sobre su piel al momento de sentir que mi próstata era nuevamente atacada.  
  
  


Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, pero no pude mantener mis labios sellados por mucho tiempo, abrí la boca dejando salir varios gemidos y entre ellos estaba el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.  
  
  


Harry, mi Harry.  
  
  


El movimiento de su cuerpo impulsaba al mío, mis piernas se balanceaban detrás de su cuerpo y mi corazón no paraba de latir desenfrenadamente, los espasmos en mi cuerpo eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que no pude resistirlo y terminé corriéndome.  
  
  


Harry se detuvo ante los temblores que producía mientras mi semen bañaba nuestros vientres, sin embargo, aún podía sentir todavía lo duro que se encontranba en mi interior. Me dio un beso en los labios y yo asentí con la cabeza.  
  
  


Bajó una de mis piernas y me colocó de costado antes de volver a moverse con movimientos lentos, pero profundos. No obstante, el ritmo nuevamente comenzó a subir y yo solo pude aferrarme a los barrotes de la cama. Maldición, no iba a aguantar.  
  
  


—Harry, Harry, Harry... —pronunciaba cada dos por tres. Necesitaba decírselo.  
  
  


—Lo sé, mi amor —susurró bajando a la altura de mi rostro y darme un beso en la sien mientras yo no podía dejar de gemir.  
  
  


Volvió a elevarse e inició un nuevo ritmo más desenfrenado y veloz. No duré ni minutos antes de volver a correrme, sintiendo a Harry detenerse y llenar mi interior. Sin embargo, los espasmos de mi cuerpo no paraban y, de algún modo, era como si me autopenetrara, ya que mi cadera no paraba de subir y bajar sobre el miembro de mi novio.  
  
  


Mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, me sentía demasiado exhausto. Harry salió de mi interior y bajo suavemente mi pierna, colocándose detrás mío.  
  
  


—Quiero bañarme... —susurré—. Pero no puedo ni cambiarme de posición... —dije, cerrando los ojos, quedando de costado.  
  
  


—¿Aplico un hechizo de limpieza? —preguntó Harry cerca de mi oído, agarrando una de mis manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos.  
  
  


—No... Después nos daremos un baño real... —hablaba más lento, el sueño me estaba ganando.  
  
  


—Te amo, Draco.  
  
  


Eso me hizo abrir los ojos y girar un poco la cabeza para verlo. Me acerqué a sus labios y le di un casto beso.  
  
  


—Y yo te amo a ti, Harry. Pero ahora solo quiero dormir —dije, dándome completamente la vuelta para abrazarlo y dormir así.

—Ten dulces sueños, amor mío —murmuró Harry dándome un beso en la frente, pero mi cerebro ya no estaba tan despierto.  
  
  


—Sueños... juntos.  
  
  


Fue lo último que pronuncie antes de caer completamente dormido, y en ellos pude observar lo que Harry me contó. Sobre un comienzo diferente, un encuentro inesperado, pero anhelado.  
  
  


¿Él estará soñando lo mismo que yo?  
  
  
  


Espero que sí.  
  
  
  


_—¡Hola! —exclamé al ver a un niño de ojos verdes entrar a la tienda de Madame Malkin._   
  
  


_Estaba aquí._   
  
  


_—¡Hola! —respondió con una sonrisa hacia mí. Todo era tan diferente, no se veía nervioso, en cambio, parecía alegre por verme y eso me hizo muy feliz._   
  
  


_—Me llamo Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú?_   
  
  


_—Harry Potter —dijo con una gran sonrisa._   
  
  
  
  


**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue difícil el primer capítulo, pero lo logré. Gracias por leer.


End file.
